BAD JOONGIE , GOOD YUNNIE
by ParkChunnie Abel
Summary: RePOST. Prolog-chap 1-2. Kim Jaejoong, namja berandalan yang hanya takut pada Appanya, mendadak juga takut pada Jung Yunho, Hyung dari sahabtanya sendiri. ada apa? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH
1. Chapter 1

**BAD JOONGIE , GOOD YUNNIE**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul, Kim Hangeng ( diganti dulu ne) , dll**

**Chap: 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance / Humor (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer :Saya Cuma minjem nama-nama pemerannya ajah :D**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

Dengan langkah tegas dan wajah penuh luka, namja cantik yang baru saja sampai dirumahnya tepat tengah malam, dengan tenang memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang kunci di pintu rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Saat pintu telah terbuka dan memastikan kalau motor yang selalu di kendarainya sudah aman terparkir di garasi, namja cantik itu berjalan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Sakit sekali … " keluhnya sambil memegang dahinya yang membiru akibat adu jotos yang di lakukannya. Tanpa curiga, di bukanya knop pintu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Mendadak gerakan namja cantik itu terhenti mendapati seorang Yeoja separuh baya yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan gaun tidur hitam panjang dan berbahan licin.

"Anak umma baru pulang ne?" ucap Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut pada anak satu-satunya itu

"U .. Umma … " ucap namja cantik itu ketakutan. Dia sangat tau, ini sudah SANGAT TERLAMBAT untuk pulang kerumah! Anak sekolah mana yang masuk sekolah jam 7 pagi dan pulang jam 12 malam tepat?

"Ommooo … luka baru lagi ne?" ucap ummanya sambil menyentuh pipi anaknya yang lebam

"Mi … mian Umma .. a .. aku janji tidak akan berkelahi lagi" ucap namja cantik itu makin ketakutan, pasalnya sekarang sang Umma bertanya dengan lembut. Jelas-jelas namja cantik bernama lengkap KIM JAEJOONG ini tau, kalau ummanya seperti ini, maka sebentar lagi ummanya akan bertransformasi menjadi monster paling mengerikan sedunia-akhirat.

"YA! Aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk berkelahi setiap hari KIM JAEJOONG!" marah sang umma sambil menjewer kesal telinga anaknya itu

"Sa .. Sakit umma .. " ucap Jaejoong sambil memegang telinganya yang sedang dijewer ummanya itu

"Hanya di jewer saja sakit eoh? Bagaimana dengan lebam-lebah di wajah dan tubuhmu itu eoh?" marah sang umma dan masih setia menjewer telinga anaknya

"KIM JAEJOONG!" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang Jaejoong, mendadak bulu kuduk namja cantik itu berdiri.

"Matilah aku" desis Jaejoong pelan

"Chagi, aku sudah tidak tau lagi harus seperti apa memberitahu anak nakal ini supaya tidak berkelahi lagi. Tolong urusi dia ne, kepalaku sakit" ucap sang umma sambil berjalan keluar kamar anaknya itu

"An … Annyeong Appa~" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum canggung

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam … Jam 12 malam Appa" jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ada berapa mata pelajaran yang kau pelajari disekolahmu sampai kau baru pulang sekarang? Apa disekolahmu juga ada pelajaran tinju?" tanya Appanya dingin

Glup …

Dengan susah payah namja cantik itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, kalau Appanya sudah turun tangan, itu **artinya** kiamat kecil buat namja cantik ini.

"Mian Appa"

"Tidurlah, besok kita bicara!" ucap Appanya tegas dan berjalan keluar

"Ne Appa" jawab namja cantik itu dan langsung terduduk lemas dilantai saat pintu kamarnya telah di tutup dari luar.

"Mati aku … Mati aku .. kenapa umma dan appa sudah pulang? Bukannya seharusnya mereka masih di paris? Kenapa bisa pulang sekarang! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Huweeee … seseorang tolong aku … " ucap Jaejoong ketakutan.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang terkenal seantero sekolahnya sebagai berandalan nomer satu, kini sedang terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya dan sedang dalam ketakutan besar. Jika melihat kelakuan nakalnya di sekolah, sudah pasti pemandangan sekarang akan jadi berita besar! Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal berandalan itu sedang ketakutan ? hahahaha jika saja musuh-musuh Jaejoong melihat ini, mereka akan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Di dunia ini hanya ada 2 hal yang di takutinya, yang pertama adalah Tuhan, dan yang kedua adalah Mr. Kim Hankyung- Appanya !

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho, ini sudah malam. Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak lelah bekerja seharian?" ucap Yeoja separuh baya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya yang bernama Yunho itu dengan sayang

"Sebentar lagi umma, aku sedang menunggu Yoochun pulang"

"Ommo .. adikmu belum pulang dari pagi?" tanya ummanya kaget

"Ne umma. Tadi dia meneleponku, dia minta di bukakan pintu karena terlambat pulang" ucap namja bermata musang itu santai

"Anak itu! Pasti dia berkelahi lagi! Awas saja kalau sampai dia benar-benar berkelahi lagi" ucap ummanya kesal

"Sudahlah umma, dia masih kecil. Lagian dia masih dalam masa pencarian jati diri. Wajar saja kalau dia nakal." Ucap Yunho menenangkan ummanya

"Justru karena itu dia perlu di arahkan mulai sekarang! Jangan sampai dia salah dalam pergaulan"

"Haahahah sudahlah umma, lebih baik umma istirahat saja ne. Soal Yoochun, serahkan saja padaku"

"Aish … ya sudah, kalau anak nakal itu sudah pulang, suruh dia langsung istirahat. Besok umma akan menghukumnya" ucap ummanya sambil berjalan keluar ruang kerja Yunho

Setelah Ummanya menutup pintu ruangan kerja Yunho, pikiran namja itu melayang saat dia mengantar dongsaengnya itu kesekolah. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya mengingat hal itu .

"Kim Jaejoong … " ucap nya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Neomu Yeppo~" lanjutnya lagi dan memain-mainkan pulpen yang berada di tangannya

Drrt … Drrt ..

Lamunan namja bermata musang itu terhenti saat ponsel yang berada di meja kerjanya bergetar, dan muncullan nama Yoochun di sana

"Kau sudah di depan eoh?" tanya namja itu tanpa berbasa-basi

"hehehe… Ne hyung. Bukakan pintunya ne" ucap Yoochun di seberang telpon

"Ya sudah, tunggu disana. Eit .. tapi kau bawa apa yang ku mintakan tidak?"

"Eh? Apa hyung?" tanya Yoochun bingung

"Foto Jaejoong! Kau lupa ya? Huh … kalau begitu selamat menikmati malam mu di depan rumah ne" ucap Yunho santai

"YA! Hyung! Aku membawanya kok! Lengkap selengkap-lengkapnya! Mulai dari Jaejoong hyung memakai baju lengkap sampai Topless! " ucap Yoochun cepat. Tentu dia tidak mau tidur di teras rumahnya bersama dengan para nyamuk kan?

"Hehehe Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku mendapat semua fotonya dari para fans nya di sekolahku hyung! Cepat bukakan pintunya! Disini dingin sekali!"

"Ne .. Ne .. sebentar"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Masih prolog chingu ..

Keep or DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP. 1

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mana fotonya eoh?" tanya Yunho begitu membukakan pintu untuk dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Aish… setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu hyung! Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu." Kesal Yoochun.

"Eits.. tidak bisa. Kau harus memberikan semua fotonya dulu baru ku izinkan masuk"

"Ne .. Ne .. ini ambil. Di dalam _flashdisk_ itu ada foto Jaejoong hyung, sekarang izinkan aku masuk hyung. Aku lelah!"

"Hehehehe, tidak sia-sia kau jadi adikku Chun, gomawo ne" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie, mulai hari ini, dengan senang hati umma akan menahan motor, mobil, _creditcard_, atm, dan segala fasilitas yang kau gunakan. Termasuk juga ketiga ponsel mu. Mulai hari ini kau akan di antar dan di jemput oleh supir kita, lalu … ah .. uang jajanmu umma potong 80 persen!" ucap Kim umma dengan tersenyum manis pada anaknya yang babak belur dan sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"MWO? Umma, itu keterlaluan!" protes Jaejoong tak terima.

"Itu hukuman untukmu! " ucap Kim Appa yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Tapi Appa? Ini tidak adil—"

"Kalau kau masih protes, Appa akan menyuruhmu kesekolah dengan menggunakan bis" ucap Kim Appa tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Makanya Joongie, sekali-sekali bersifatlah jadi anak yang penurut. Padahal umma dan appa tak pernah mengajarimu jadi berandalan" ucap Kim Umma menasehati anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat" ucap Kim Appa sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Ne Appa" jawab Jaejoong sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

***JAEJOONG POV**

Nasib sial di awal bulan, kalian tau? appa tak memberikanku uang saku hari ini! Tidak ada ponsel, motor, mobil, dan UANG! Betapa miskinnya aku sekarang. Sudah wajah lebam, sekarang mendadak jadi miskin lahir batin!

Begitu turun dari mobil, aku langsung berjalan malas-malasan menuju kelas. Baru saja aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang, kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku dengan kencang.

"JAEJOONG HYUNG~"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mendapati Yoochun yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya, disebelahnya ada namja yang kemarin juga mengantar Yoochun kesekolah. Namja bermata musang yang aneh.

"NE YOOCHUN~" jawabku sambil berteriak.

"SINI~" teriak Yoochun lagi menyuruhku untuk ketempatnya. Dengan malas, aku berjalan kearah Yoochun dan namja bermata musang itu.

"Wae?" tanyaku begitu sampai di depan Yoochun dan namja musang itu.

"Hyung, kenalkan.. ini hyungku. Namanya Jung Yunho" ucap Yoochun memperkenalkan hyungnya padaku.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida" ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Jung Yunho imnida"

"Em.. sudah, begitu saja hyung. Ayo kita ke kelas. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan mu pada hyungku saja" ucap Yoochun sambil mendorong bahuku berjalan kedalam sekolah.

Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan melihat dia menyeringai mesum kearahku. WTH!

.

.

.

.

"Yoochun, hyungmu punya kelainan jiwa?" tanya ku saat sedang berjalan menuju kelas kami. Mendadak Yoochun berhenti dan menatap tajam kearahku. Sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"Hyung!" ucap Yoochun sambil memegang bahuku dengan keras.

"Wae? Kau mau menantangku berkelahi eoh?"

"Ani. Hyungku itu bukan sakit jiwa, dia hanya mesum. Itu saja" ucap yoochun sambil merangkul bahu ku. Mendengar jawabnnya, aku hanya bisa terpelongo tak percaya. Mungkin benar juga kata Yoochun, terlihat jelas dari tampangnya setiap kali menatapku, kalau hyung nya itu mesum.

"Begitu ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu"

"Aish… sudahlah hyung, jangan di bahas. Aku lapar. Kita makan dulu ne"

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang. Kau tau, umma dan appa ku yang kejam itu menyita seluruh fasilitasku. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, aku harus di antar jemput oleh appa sekarang. Sial sekali" ceritaku pada Yoochun yang tampangnya tak kalah hancurnya dengan wajahku. BABABK BELUR!

"Hahahaha, nasibmu sial sekali hyung. Tenang saja. Kali ini, aku yang bayar." ucapYoochun sambil mendorong bahuku menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah di mobil bersama appa, rasanya membosankan sekali. Bagaimana tidak, kau baru saja mendengarkan ceramah guru dari sekolah, dan sekarang mendapat ceramah tambahan dari appamu. Bahkan aku sendiri heran, kenapa appa tak henti-hentinya berbicara, padahal dia tau sendiri kalau ucapan appa akan ku anggap sebagai angin lalu.

"Joongie, kau dengar appa tidak?"

"Ne appa, aku dengar. Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak, aku tidak tuli…" ucap ku kesal.

"Kau ini, setelah pulang sekolah, jangan pergi kemana pun. Mengerti?"

"Appa sudah mengatakan itu beratus-ratus kali. Ayolah… apa tidak ada kata lain yang bisa appa ucapkan selain melarangku keluar rumah hari ini?" ucap ku bosan.

"Kau ini!"

"Appa, sudahlah. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf, kalau orang meminta maaf, seharusnya di maafkan, bukan di marahi seperti ini"

"Aish… sudahlah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Seminggu sudah Jaejoong hidup dari uang saku Yoochun selama di sekolah. Berhubung Jaejoong tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, umma dan appanya mengembalikan semua fasilitas Jaejoong. Seperti hari ini, namja cantik itu sudah kembali mengendarai motornya kesekolah. Namja cantik itu langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya dan sesekali bersiul-siul riang. Saat memasuki kelas, Jaejoong tak mendapati Yoochun dimana pun. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jaejoong pun berusaha mencari tau pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Eunhyuk, apa yoochun sudah datang?"

"Belum boss, sampai detik ini Yoochun belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan" ucap Eunhyuk yang lebih terdengar seperti laporan anak buah pada atasan.

"Begitu ya…" ucap Jaejoong dan segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya .

"Ya! Yoochun! Dimana kau? …. Eh? Jinjja? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Ne… ne.. baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan menjengukmu." Dan ternyata saudara-saudara, seorang Jung Yoochun sedang terbaring tak berdaya di rumahnya karena demam!. Selesai menelpon Yoochun, Jaejoong langsung medudukkan dirinya di sebelah Changmin yang sedang tertidur beralaskan lengannya.

"Bagun hey! Shim Changmiiiinnnnn~" teriak Jaejoong menggelegar.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau ini kenapa eoh?" tanya Changmin kaget.

"Ku bilang bangun! Aku bosaaann" ucap Jaejoong manja. Inilah sisi lain seorang Kim Jaejoong. Di balik sifat brutal dan selalu seenaknya itu, sesungguhnya Jaejoong hanyalah namja yang haus perhatian dan sedikit manja. Tidak heran jika Jaejoong selalu berulah, itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk itu memperhatikannya. Miris memang, di tengah harta yang bergelimang yang di berikan kedua orang tuanya, Jaejoong miskin akan perhatian.

"Kalau bosan, kau tinggal bolos kan hyung? Tidak perlu menganggu mimpi indahku!"

"Eh? Benar juga… baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Changmin dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa tak ada arah tujuan, Jaejoong melajukan motornya menuju kerumah Yoochun. Jika biasanya Jaejoong membolos dan kabur ke café langganannya. Beda kali ini, Jaejoong memilih kerumah Yoochun, karena memang namja yang menjadi sahabta dekatnya itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat.

"Aku mencari Yoochun" ucap Jaejoong tanpa basi-basi begitu pintu rumah megah itu terbuka.

"Maaf, anda ini siapa?" tanya seorang maid yang membukakan pintu itu pada Yoochun.

"Aku temannya, apa Yoochun ada di—"

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya namja bermata musang yang berdiri di belakang maid itu.

"Tuan muda, orang ini mencari tuan Yoochun" ucap maid itu sambil membungkuk hormat pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong.." ucap Yunho sambil mengeluarkan senyum sejuta waat nya.

"Ne hyung. Aku mencari Yoochun. Katanya dia sakit, jadi aku ingin menjenguknya" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis, bermaksud bersikap sopan pada yang lebih tua.

"Begitu ya, masuk saja dulu. Yoochun baru saja pergi ke dokter bersama umma. Kalau tidak keberatan, tunggu saja di kamarnya" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Eh? Begitu. Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja hyung" ucap Jaejoong ingin angkat kaki dari rumah itu.

"Jangaaannnn" cegah Yunho reflex.

"Eh?"

"Ma.. maksudku, Yoochun tidak akan lama kok pulangnya. Kan sayang sekali, kau sudah sampai kesini dan langsung pulang begitu saja. Duduk dulu ne" bujuk Yunho.

"Tidak masalah kok hyung. Aku bisa kembali lagi nanti."

"Diluar kan sedang panas, lebih baik tunggu saja Yoochun disini"

"panas tidak akan membuat orang mati mendadakkan hyung?"

"I .. itu, aish.. tunggu saja disini ne. Jangan kemana-mana" ucap Yunho langsung berlari kedapur mengambil minuman untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang berada di kamar Yoochun, memandang bosan kearah barang-barang yang ada di kamar Yoochun. Merasa lelah, akhirnya Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Yoochun dan langsung terlelap. Setengah jam sudah Yunho pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk Jaejoong, tapi tak juga kembali. Jaejoong sendiri tidak terlalu memperdulikan Yunho yang tidak ada lagi disana, matanya sudah terlalu berat sekarang. Ketika Yunho datang dengan membawa jus hasil buatannya sendiri, pemandangan yang di dapatnya pertama kali adalah Jaejoong yang tertidur menyamping sambil memeluk guling.

"Eh? Tidur ya?" tanya Yunho entah pada siapa. " kalau sedang tidur begini, tidak terlihat seperti berandalan. Cantik sekali" ucap Yunho sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu, bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Posisi Jaejoong yang semula menyamping, kini berubah menjadi telentang. Yunho tertawa sendiri melihat ekspresi Jaejoong tidur, bagaimana tidak, baru beberapa menit lalu Yunho meninggalkannya di kamar Yoochun, sekarang namja itu sudah tertidur nyenyak sekali.

"Lelah sekali eoh?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu kembali bergerak dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong malah menggenggam tangan Yunho dan memeluknya erat, seolah tangan itu adalah bantal empuk. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yunho terdorong untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' pada Jaejoong. Jika ini adalah hotel dan bukan kamar Yoochun, maka habislah kau Kim Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang di peluk Jaejoong. Tapi, semakin Yunho mencoba melepaskan genggaman Jaejoong, Jaejoong malah semakin erat memeluk tangan Yunho.

"Kau menyukai tanganku eoh anak nakal?" ucap Yunho sambil mencubit pelan hidung Jaejoong. Yunho yang semulanya berjongkok di sebelah Jaejoong yang tertidur di sebelahnya, kini mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan memandangi wajah damai Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kembalikan boneka gajahku sialan…" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur.

"Mengigau?" ucap Yunho tersenyum lucu.

"Ummmmaaaaaa dia mengambil boneka gajahkuuuu hiks…" isak Jaejoong di tengah igauannya.

Yunho ingin sekali rasanya tertawa keras-keras sekarang, menurutnya, Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur dan mengigau seperti ini sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tidak ingin kehilangan moment ini begitu saja, Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Di arahkannya ponselnya kearah Jaejoong dan mulai mengambil foto Jaejoong. Entah ide dari mana, Yunho menyetel ulang ponselnya dan mulai merekam Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ummaaa~ hiks… ambil bonek Joongie darinya umma hiks… " isak Jaejoong lagi dan sukses terekam di kamera ponsel Yunho. Yunho sendiri sudah terkikik hampir mati. Bagaimana tidak, menurut cerita Yoochun, Jaejoong adalah namja yang paling di takuti di sekolah-sekolah lain. Sementara di sekolahnya sendiri, Jaejoong sangat-sangat di segani. Pribadinya yang agak dingin tapi ramah di saat bersamaan, membuat orang-orang di sekolahnya senang berteman dengannya. Tapi,jika melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur seperti ini, mustahil rasanya mempercayai cerita Yoochun kalau Jaejoong itu berandalan paling di _wanted_ di sekolah lain.

Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kembali tertidur menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Yunho yang masih asik merekam Jaejoong yang tidur. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Yunho mengelus kening namja cantik itu hingga kembali terlelap dengan tenang. Merasa gemas melihat bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak lucu, Yunho mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir semerah cherry itu dan CHU… Yunho hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja. Hanya begitu saja. Tapi bukan Yunho si mesum namanya jika dia puas hanya dengan begitu saja, rasa penasarannya semakin kurang ajar saja. Di dekatkannya kembali bibirnya kearah bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka dan mulai mengulum bibir kenyal itu. Saat sedang asik 'mencuri' , mendadak pintu itu terbuka dan ….

"HYUNG/YUNHO" teriak Yoochun dan Umma Jung menggelegar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~

:P

**Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka? ( Ga Adaaaa)**

MAKASI YANG UDAH REVIEW NE. MIAN KALAU LAMA UPDATE NYA. MOHON DI MAAFKAN.

LANJUT?.

.

.

.

BRAK. Tubuh Jaejoong sukses menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang dingin Karena Yunho tidak lagi menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang 'patah tulang' itu. Dengan terengah-engah dan wajah memerah karena marah dan malu, Jaejoong berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, menjongkokkan tubuhnya di depan Jaejoong.

"Sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Dia menyesal karena tidak bertindak cepat, lihat akibatnya? Namja cantik itu terpaksa merasakan dinginnya lantai kamar mandi.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kembali tertidur menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Yunho yang masih asik merekam Jaejoong yang tidur. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Yunho mengelus kening namja cantik itu hingga kembali terlelap dengan tenang. Merasa gemas melihat bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak lucu, Yunho mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir semerah cherry itu dan CHU… Yunho hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya saja. Hanya begitu saja. Tapi bukan Yunho si mesum namanya jika dia puas hanya dengan begitu saja, rasa penasarannya semakin kurang ajar saja. Di dekatkannya kembali bibirnya kearah bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka dan mulai mengulum bibir kenyal itu. Saat sedang asik 'mencuri' , mendadak pintu itu terbuka dan …._

"_HYUNG/YUNHO" teriak Yoochun dan Umma Jung menggelegar._

.

.

.

.

.

CHAP. 2

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Yoochun segera berjalan dan memelototi Yunho.

"A-aku—"

"Ya! Beraninya kau kurang ajar pada tamu!" ucap nyonya Jung dan menjewer telinga Yunho dengan kesal. Jaejoong? Oh, dia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk ikut campur dalam keributan keluarga Jung.

"U-umma salah paham" elak Yunho.

"Salah paham bagaimana? Jelas-jelas hyung mencium Jaejoong hyung! Mencuri ciuman orang saat tertidur itu, tidak baik hyung" nasehat Yoochun.

"Benar!" ucap Jung umma menyetujui ucapan Yoochun.

"Aish… umma.. Appooo…" rengek Yunho. Dia sudah tertangkap basah. Mau mengelak sekuat tenaga pun, percuma.

"Dengar Yun, kalau sampai Jaejoong terbangun dan marah, bagaimana? Kau sudah melakukan tindakan tidak sopan namanya" ceramah umma Jung.

"Mianhae, tidak akan ku ulangi umma" ucap Yunho memelas.

"Kenapa hyung ada dirumah? Kenapa tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tadinya juga aku ingin ke kantor, tapi karena si cantik ini datang, dengan senang hati aku akan terlambat ke kantor. Lagian, kantor itu kan milik keluarga kita" ucap Yunho cuek.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi ke kantor. Berilah contoh yang baik untuk bawahanmu." Ucap Umma Jung.

"Aish… kenapa umma dan kau cepat sekali pulang. Kalau tidak kan, tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya" runtuk Yunho.

"Seandainya kami terlambat 10 menit saja, mungkin kami akan mendapatimu sudah berada di atas Jaejoong hyung, hyung."

"Hahaha, pasti mengasikkan berada di atasnya" ucap Yunho tersenyum-senyum mesum.

"Ya! Kalian ini!" teriak Umma Jung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngghhhh" lenguh Jaejoong. Digerak-gerakkannya badannya diatas tempat tidur Yoochun untuk menhilangkan rasa kantukknya. Diliriknya ke kiri dan kekanan, tetapi keadaan kamar itu kosong. " Bisa-bisanya aku ketiduran…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menguap lebar.

"Hyung, sudah bangun ternyata" ucap Yoochun sambil memakan jeruk di tangannya.

"Kau sudah lama pulang? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Kau sakit apa? Parah tidak?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Lumayan. Sudah dua jam lalu hyung. Kau terlihat nyenyak sekali, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkan mu. Aku Cuma demam hyung" jawab Yoochun.

"Aigo, aku tidur sudah tiga jam ternyata" ucap Jaejoong sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kalau masih mengantuk, tidur lagi saja, hyung"

"Anio, aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi."

"Kau membolos lagi hyung?"

"Ne. Aku bosan disekolah" ucap Jaejoong sambil menguap lebar kembali. " Yoochun-ah, aku lapar. Apa tidak ada makanan?"

"Aku kesini juga ingin membangunkanmu untuk makan hyung. Ayoo makan"

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong" panggil namja bertubuh gempal.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong tak peduli.

"Aku ingin membalas dendam temanku yang kau pukuli kemarin" ucap namja gempal itu sambil mengacungkan kayu beton di tangannya.

"Cih! Seperti banci saja. Memangnya dia tidak bisa datang sendiri ke hadapanku?" ucap Jaejoong meremehkan. Jaejoong yang sedang ingin pulang habis berbelanja cemilan, terpaksa harus menunda kepulangannya karena hal tak penting seperti ini.

"Kau!"

"Wae? Memang benar kan? Mengirimkan teman untuk membalaskan dendamnya padaku, apa itu tidak terlihat sepeti banci?" ejek Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong!" ucap namja gempal itu dan mengarahkan betondi tangannya kerah Jaejoong. Berhubung reflex Jaejoong itu bagus, beton itu tidak mengenainya, melainkan motor kesayangnnya.

Merasa kesal barang kesayangannya remuk seperti itu, muncullah sisi lain Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang murka, bahkan bisa lebih menyeramkan dari semua jenis hantu yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Dengan sekali tendangan, namja gempal itu berguling-guling di trotoar jalan dan terpaksa mengalami kepalapecah. Karena kepalanya yang terantuk ke pembatas jalan. Miris sekali.

"Belajarlah sepuluh tahun lagi, baru temui aku untuk berkelahi." Hina Jaejoong dan menaiki motornya yang remuk. Dari jauh, Yunho yang menyaksikan kejadian pemukulan itu secara langsung hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa benar, dia Jaejoong yang tadi kucium? Hahaha " ucap Yunho sambil tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Joongie! Ada apa dengan motor mu! Kau berkelahi lagi" teriakan menggelegar di depan teras rumah Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati ummanya yang sudah berang.

"U-ummma?" ucap Jaejoong seperti melihat hantu.

"Ya! Jawab pertanyaan umma!"

"Kenapa sudah pulang? Bukankah—"

"Jawab, umma bilang!"

"Arra.. arra.. tidak usah marah-marah umma ku yang cantik. Motorku di pukul oleh seseorang yang tidak ku kenal" dusta Jaejoong.

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Aish uummaaa… sekarang, kenapa umma disini? Kenapa tidak pergi bersama appa?"

"Baru beberapa jam ku tinggal saja, kau sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ku tinggal seminggu, sebulan, atau setahun? Mungkin kau sudah tinggal nama saja sekarang!" ucap Ummanya kesal. Tapi, walaupun kesal seperti itu, ada nada khawatir yang tertangkap oleh telinga Jaejoong.

"Aigo, aku sayang sekali pada umma" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan memeluk ummanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joongie, kau tidak sekolah?" ucap Kim umma, membangunkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Izinkan aku tidur lima menit lagi umma…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah pagi, cepat mandi. Nanti kau terlambat"

"Ck.. umma ini, tidak bisa melihat anaknya bahagia sedikit saja" protes Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Anak itu.. aku harus benar-benar memperhatikannya sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi orang-orang yang akan melukai anakku yang cantik itu. Awas saja kalau mereka berani menyentuh anakku, ku patahkan lehernya" guman Umma Kim sambil membereskan kekacauan di kamar Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Hyung, pulang sekolah nanti, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun sambil berusaha mengimbangi cara jalan Jaejoong.

"Mungkin langsung pulang. Aku tidak bawa kendaraan, tadi umma ku yang mengantarkan ku kesini"

"Begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersama ku saja, hyung?" tawar Yoochun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Cukup sudah mataku iritasi melihat kau dan Junsu yang bermesraan di sekolah, tidak perlu di tambah dengan melihat kalian bermesraan di mobil" ucap Jaejoong cuek.

"Hahahha ayolah hyung, pulang bersamaku saja, ne?" Bujuk Yoochunn lagi.

"Katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya rencana yang ada di dalam kepala mesum mu ini?" ucap Jaejoong menyelidik.

"Mwo? Rencana? Tidak ada." Elak Yoochun.

"Aku tau kau, Park _Forehead_ Yoochun"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak hyung pulang bersama."

"Hyung, jadi menemaniku nanti kan?" ucap namja jangkung yang berada di belakang Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa. Nanti aku pulang bersama Changmin. Kami ada urusan" ucap Jaejoong.

"Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" rengek Yoochun.

"Changmin ingin ku kenalkan dengan Kyuhyun." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Dengan sepupu hyung yang seperti iblis itu?"

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong santai.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, dengan mengendarai mobil milik Changmin, Jaejoong dan Changmin menuju ke sekolah Kyuhyun. Changmin yang terlihat agak gugup, menyita perhatian Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melihat kearah jendela.

"Gugup?" ejek Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang gugup?" tanya Changmin tak mau mengakui.

"Tentu saja kau. Lihat keringat yang menetes di dahimu itu, kurasa, ACnya sudah sangat dingin. Kenapa kau berkeringat?"

"Kepanasan" jawab Changmin.

"Hahaha, kalau mau berbohong, lihat situasi, Shim Changmin" ejek Jaejoong.

"Ya.. ya.. aku gugup. Kau puas hyung?" ucap Changmin frustasi.

"Hahaha, kalau kau belum siap, kita bisa membatalkan nya" tawar Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Harus sekarang!" ucap Changmin berkeras, walaupun dia gugup bukan main.

"Ya sudah~" ucap Jaejoong tak peduli.

Sampailah kedua namja itu di depan sekolah Kyuhyun, Jaejoong memilih turun dan melemparkan pandangannya pada kerumunan anak sekolah yang baru saja pulang sekolah itu. Kenapa Changmin tidak turun? Entahlah..

"Kyyyuuuuuuuu" panggil Jaejoong, sengaja di buat senorak mungkin.

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku seolah kau dihutan hyung!" repet Kyuhyun, tidak suka dengan tindakan sepupunya yang satu itu.

"Hahaha, masuklah. Aku akan duduk di belakang saja" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong paksa Kyuhyun.

"Hai.." sapa Changmin gugup begitu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Changmin.

Sangkin gugupnya, Changmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakan. " A-aku baik-baik saja" ucap Changmin. Sementara Kyuhyun, namja itu memperhatikan tingkah aneh Changmin dengan kesal. Jaejoong? Namja itu hampir mati karena tertawa.

"Begitu. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. "Dan Jaejoong hyung! Apa yang lucu, sampai kau tertawa hampir mati seperti itu?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHAHA dasar pabbo!" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan tawanya yang membahana.

"Kita pergi sekarang" ucap Changmin sambil meruntuki kebodohannya barusan.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah ketiga namja itu di sebuah café yang cukup ramai, kenapa ke café yang ramai? Changmin sendiri yang membawa mereka kesana, jadi tanya saja pada namja jangkung itu. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café, dia meruntuk kesal karena tidak ada lagi meja kosong lain. Rencananya, Jaejoong ingin meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun berdua saja agar semakin dekat, tapi sayangnya, keadaan tak mengizinkan.

"Kau mencari seseorang hyung?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ani" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sepertinya, kau tidak bisa sekali untuk duduk tenang?" tany Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ne" ucap Jaejoong dan beranjak pergi. Setidaknya, alasan ke toilet tidak buruk juga.

Begitu memasuki toilet, namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang cukup di kenalnya berada di sana juga.

"Yunho hyung" ucap Jaejoong kaget.

Merasa di panggil, namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu melirik kearah kirinya dan mendapati seseorang yang kemarin baru saja ia 'curi' ciumannya.

"Hey, senang bertemu dengan mu di sini _elephant boy_.." ucap Yunho menyeringai.

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Ah, lupakan. Itu hanya panggilan iseng saja untuk seseorang yang hampir menangis dalam tidurnya karena sebuah boneka gajah" ucap Yunho menyeringai.

DEG.. Jaejoong merasa jantungnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Dia merasa tersindir dengan sangat akan ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Kau mengejekku?" ucap Jaejoong tak suka.

"Eh? Mengejek? Siapa?" tanya Yunho pura-pura tidak mengerti. Jelas-jelas tadi dia menyindir Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau ada masalah atau tidak suka denganku, selesaikan dengan cara jantan! Jangan menyindirku seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti perempuan saja" ucap Jaejoong sinis.

"Siapa yang menyindirmu eoh?" tanya Yunho makin menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu? Seingatku, aku tidak punya masalah denganmu! Apa kau kesal, karena kemarin aku tertidur di kamar adikmu?"

"Tidak, kenapa harus kesal? Kau mau tinggal di rumah kami juga tak masalah" ucap Yunho, membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal.

"Terserahmu saja" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel.

"Hahhaa, kau kesal?" tanya Yunho sambil berkacak pinggang. " Seperti perempuan saja" ejek Yunho.

"Ya! Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kesini kau, akan ku patahkan tulang-tulangmu, tak peduli sekaliun kau adalah hyung-nya Yoochun!" ucap Jaejoong mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Agresif sekali"

"Cih, kau tidak berani?"

"Bukannya tidak berani, tapi aku tidak akan menyakiti yeoja" ucap Yunho tenang.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud yeoja? Apa matamu bermasalah? Kurasa kau sudah gila!" ucap Jaejoong kesal, karena dikatai Yeoja oleh Yunho. "K-kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong panic saat Yunho memerangkap tubuhnya di wastafel.

"Katanya ingin mematahkan tulang-tulangku. Silahkan" ucap Yunho sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" maki Jaejoong.

"Hahaha, tidak jadi mematahkan tulangku? Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mematahkan tulang-tulangmu?" tanya Yunho menyeringai. Sementara Jaejoong, benar-benar sudah merasa terpojok sekarang. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Untuk bergerak saja, dia merasa kesulitan.

"A-aku tidak takut pada—"

CUP~

Yunho meraup bibir cherry Jaejoong tanpa permisi, dihisapnya bibir Jaejoong dengan rakus. Sementara Jaejoong, dengan sekuat tenaga memukuli dada Yunho, sama sekali tidak ada efeknya. Pergerakkan Jaejoong yang terbatas, membuat namja itu kesulitan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membunuh Yunho detik itu juga.

"Lepasshh… mfffhh" ucap Jaejoong disela ciuman mereka yang makin menggila saja. Tapi, bukan Yunho namanya kalau tidak bisa memanfaatkan keadaan. Saat Jaejoong bebicara, dengan lihai,Yunho memasukan lidahnya dan mengabsen isi mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan sudah berhenti meronta. Yunho benar-benar sudah 'mematahkan tulangnya'. Untuk pertama kalinya, yang mulia Kim Jaejoong, kalah dalam pertarungan. Jangankan untuk memukul, untuk berdiri saja Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup. Untung Yunho sanggup menahan bobot tubuh Jaejoong.

Setelah cukup lama menjelajahi isi mulut Jaejoong, dan merasa 'iba' melihat Jaejoong yang sudah lemas, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sebelum benar-benar melepas ciuman mereka, Yunho dengan iseng menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu terlonjak kaget.

"Manis sekali, masih sama seperti kemarin" ucap Yunho menyeringai iblis.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Lalala yeyeye~

Minta reviewnya dong chingudeul….

;p

**Follow me Park_Chunniee**


End file.
